This relates generally to updating basic input/output systems of platforms.
It is desirable to update platforms from time to time in a networked environment. For example, the basic input/output system of a platform may be updatable.
Unauthorized persons may attempt to change the basic input/output system in order to gain access or to make changes that are improper. Thus, it would be desirable to enable updating of the basic input/output system without providing an opportunity for unscrupulous individuals to improperly modify the basic input/output system.